


Fundy is tired.

by SootStuff



Series: Dream SMP Writings [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fundy-centric, Sad Floris | Fundy, wilbur is not a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootStuff/pseuds/SootStuff
Summary: Fundy was 15 when the war started.But that doesn't mean life was great before then.And he is so, so tired.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, respect ccs >:(
Series: Dream SMP Writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	1. I don't know a lot

Fundy was 10 when things were still easy. 

When all his worries in the world were the next prank, the next joke, the next laugh.

Growing older made it harder to laugh sometimes.

_ it was probably just the war _

Fundy was 11 when his dad went on a trip.

He said he was leaving because Fundy was a big kid now.

Fundy didn’t believe him.

_ dad said he’d be back soon, so why did he pack all his belongings? _

But that’s fine. He still had his friends, he still had the letters his mother sent.

Fundy was 12 when the letters stopped coming.

He didn’t know if it was because she died or she just didn’t care anymore.

_ he knew, but... why would his mom leave him? _

His dad was still away. Fundy still had his friends, though. 

He started work on a new base.

Fundy was 13 when his dad visited for a few days.

It was kinda sad to know he visited Tommy before he visited his own son.

_ what was tommy to dad? why didn’t he visit me? _

Fundy only knew he was there because they ran into each other in town.

Fundy still had Eret though. Still had Dream. His friends.

His new base was almost done.

Fundy was 14 when “dad” became Wilbur. 

He got here after realizing that the man could barely remember his birthday. Or his favorite color. The names of his friends.

(except Dream, why didn’t _da-_ _Wilbur_ like him?)

He moved into his new base soon after. Thanks to his friends (at least he still had those) it felt much more lived in than the tiny caravan he used to call home.

_ the only thing left there was a picture of the family. _

Fundy was 15 when Wilbur came back.

He started a drug cartel.

_ unsurprisingly, wilbur didn’t visit fundy once. _

Fundy was so caught up in the bliss of having his dad acknowledge him, ask him for help, he got dragged back into the mess know as Wilbur Soot.

_ he doesn’t mention he only goes by Fundy now, no last name given _

_ fundy doesn’t think wilbur notices _

Fundy was 16 when he got pulled into a war. Against one of his best friends. At least Eret was on his side.

_ dream wasn’t a tyrant, why does wilbur keep saying that? _

_ and why do so many people believe him? _

It didn’t matter that Wilbur only acknowledged him when he needed him. 

That Wilbur babied him, as if he weren’t a teenager.

_ what kind of man has a 9 year old as a right hand man? _

Turns out Eret wasn’t really his friend.

Huh.

At least he got to hand out with Dream again.

And Fundy was alone.

_ why was he still fighting for a man who was barely a father to him? _

_ why didn’t he just go to his friends? _

_ why did they leave him behind? _


	2. But I know this isn't right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morals are a funny thing. 
> 
> Fundy doesn't like to think about his.

Fundy thinks about a lot of things.

Morals being one of them.

It was interesting, trying to figure out what went through other people’s mind when they did certain things.

Schlatt, for example.  
The man was old, senile, broken and hurt.  
And yet he had a strict set of morals.  
Fight for yourself, keep yourself safe, and don’t let anyone get the better of you. Seemed simple enough.  
But that meant never letting anyone close, because you never know the secrets they hide.  
Getting your hands (or hooves) into everyone business, because you can never known who is planning your assignation next.

Its a lonely sort of life, in the end.

Or maybe Tommy.  
His morals are Tubbo.  
You are kind to Tubbo, he tolerates you.  
You aren’t, he’ll make your life a living hell.  
Makes one wonder what’d happen if Tubbo were to be removed from the picture.

Sounds like Tubbo isn’t the clingy one, after all.

But today, Fundy was thinking about his own.  
They used to be simple.  
Stay loyal to your family, and don’t forget to have fun.

Heh. Those were the days.

When all he needed to worry about was the revenge he’d get from his latest prank.

  
War changed that.  
And now he wasn’t sure.

He’d tried to stay loyal.  
Even when he stayed with Schlatt, it was all for his father.  
 ~~ _wasn’t it?_~~

When Wilbur held him back, or glared at him in suspicion, it was all for the better.  
 ~~ _wasn’t it?_~~

Wilbur would be proud of him.

He’s doing this all for his dad.

Even though the man was distant during his raising, it was all for the better.

Even though there was a small voice screaming in the back of his head that _this isn’t right!_

Wilbur would be proud of him.

His dad would be proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little drabble! It was very fun to do!  
> Feel free to shout at me on my Tumblr, @sootstuff

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [https://sootstuff.tumblr.com/post/633867123873234944/dreamteamfanblog-halcyons-tea-window] wonderful post!  
> This will have two parts, I'll be posting the other part sometime tomorrow! Thank you so much for reading, have a great day!


End file.
